Laundry treating appliances, such as a clothes washer, typically use one or more wash aids, such as detergent, fabric softener, bleach, and oxidizers, to treat a load of laundry. The wash aid may be supplied by a user directly into a treating chamber of the laundry appliance or into a wash aid dispenser. Some common locations for the wash aid dispenser may include an opening located under the door and adjacent to the opening for the treating chamber in a vertical axis, top loading appliance and a slidable drawer positioned on the front panel of a horizontal axis, front loading appliance.